


A Long Time Coming

by the_darklordofall1



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Didn’t Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darklordofall1/pseuds/the_darklordofall1
Summary: 5 times Patrick and Jonny are dating and 1 time they finally realize it.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	A Long Time Coming

It started out with little things and got a bit out of hand from there. Pat wouldn’t say he’s been in love with Jonny since he was 14, but he also wouldn’t say he hasn’t. When Patrick got drafted one of the first texts he got was from Jonny congratulating him and telling him he couldn’t wait to play with him again. Over the years, they became JonnyandPatrick, where one was, the other was not far away. It worked for them. They were incredible on the ice together. They knew what the other was thinking with a single look. That carried over to off the ice. Patrick was fine with it. He could be cool. He was totally cool. 

1.

Patrick was sitting at his breakfast bar mindlessly scrolling through social media when a plate was placed in front of him. Without even looking away from his phone, he picked up his fork and dug into whatever was on the plate, an omelette, he discovered. With all his favorite veggies in it. A couple seconds later, Jonny appeared next to him with his weird green shake thing. Patrick looked up from his phone to look between Jonny, his shake, and the food in front of himself. Patrick realized he didn’t even remember Jonny coming over that morning. He was just there when Pat woke up. 

That had been happening more than Patrick liked to admit. Jonny had gone over after practice the day before and just stayed over. Patrick’s spare room was now Jonny’s. And Patrick knew the spare bedroom across the hall from Jonny’s room at Jonny’s apartment was Patrick’s. They were friends. Friends hung out at each other’s places. Yeah, it was totally normal. 

What wasn’t totally normal was how Patrick noticed that Jonny was wearing a sweatshirt with the wrong number on it. Jonny, admittedly, kept some clothing at Patrick’s place, but this wasn’t Jonny’s. It was a well-worn Hawks sweatshirt with an ‘88’ stitched over his heart. Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when he realized he liked seeing Jonny in his clothes, wearing Patrick’s number. He smiled down at the omelette in front of him and continued to eat and listen to Jonny babble about his mother and seeing her when they played in Winnipeg in a few weeks.

2.

They were in the middle of the circus trip and Jonny couldn’t sleep. He had tried everything, yoga, mediation, jerking off, going to the gym, a hot shower, but here he was at 2:46 am wide awake. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned over for what felt like the thousandth time when he heard the connecting door creak open. A few seconds later, he felt the bed dip beside him and arms wind around his waist, pulling him into the warm body behind him. 

“I know you sleep better with someone in your bed. Just go to sleep, Jon,” Patrick muttered into the damp hair curling at the base of Jonny’s neck. 

As much as Jonny hated to admit it, Patrick was right. Jonny mumbled a ‘thanks’ and leaned into Patrick. He closed his eyes and could feel Patrick’s slow and even breaths puffing out against his neck. He drifted off to the sound of Patrick’s light snores filling the room. 

3.

They were at the UC a few weeks later for a quick practice and workout. Jonny was one of the first to arrive to lunch. He walked through the buffet line while chatting with Stromer about their power play. Dylan kept looking at the food in Jonny’s hands and then back up at Jonny. Jonny was holding a plate filled with foods he doesn’t like or can’t eat. Jonny just continues chattering away, oblivious to the looks Stromer is giving the food. They finally make it to the end and walk over to a table where Brinksy and Shawzy are sitting. They sit down, Dylan still eyeing the food Johnny has just put down suspiciously. 

A minute late Kaner enters the room talking loudly to Duncs and Seabs. He breaks away from them and walks over to the table, taking the seat next to Jonny. He immediately digs into the plate Jonny had made for him. Patrick pauses between bites and thanks Jonny, tuning into the conversation at the same time, throwing in a comment about their defense. Stromer and Brinsky exchange a look and go back to their food.

4.

Patrick can’t find his favorite stick tape. It wouldn’t really be a problem except was his last roll and he needs it for the game tonight. They are currently in North Carolina and he won’t be able to get more tape until they fly home the next day. He checks his bag and his stall again, but can’t find it. He heads to the training room where he knows Jonny is getting worked on. 

“Hey, Taze, ha-“ 

“It’s in my stall under my socks.” Jonny says without even looking up from the table where his shoulder is being stretched. 

“Thanks, bro.” Patrick goes back into the dressing room and, sure enough, his new roll of stick tape is right where Jonny said it would be. 

5.

They just beat the Red Wings at home and were out celebrating. Patrick had a few drinks and was enjoying the light buzz off alcohol running through him. Jonny, on the other hand, was trashed. The were smashed into a booth in the corner and Jonny was pleasantly pressed up against Patrick from knees to shoulders. 

“Kaner. Pat. Patty,” Jonny slurred, dragging out the vowels. He poked Patrick in the cheek which pulled Patrick away from the conversation he was having with Sharpy. 

Patrick grabbed Jonny’s hand and laced their fingers together so Jon would stop poking him. “What is it, Tazer?”

Jonny looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled. “You’re so pretty Patrick.”

Patrick snorted out a laugh, “And you’re so drunk.” 

Jon leaned his head on Patrick’s shoulder and sighed. Patrick didn’t realize he was staring until someone, Sharpy probably, loudly cleared their throat. Patrick looked up and saw that most everyone at the table was staring at them. He nudged Jonny who had started dozing off, “Alright bud, time to go home.” 

Jonny grumbled but moved out of the booth, still clinging to Pat’s hand. Patrick said goodnight to the table and dragged Jonny out of the bar. He had to stop halfway to the door to readjust so his arm was wrapped around Jonny’s waist to better support his weight. “C’mon Jon, you gotta help me a little. I can’t carry you the whole way home.”

“Yes you can. You’re like, super strong and your muscles are so big,” Jon muttered as he attempted to walk in a straight line down the sidewalk. Patrick had decided to just walk home since Jonny’s apartment was only a couple blocks away from the bar. 

They eventually made it to Jonny’s apartment building and were waiting for the elevator to take them to Jonny’s floor. Jonny was leaning on Patrick and gently petting Patrick’s messy curls. “Have I ever told you you’re pretty? Because you are. And I should tell you more.”

“I know, bud. You’ve already told me.” 

“But I don’t think you know how pretty you are. Your eyes are just so blue and your curls are the best and softest.” 

The elevator dings and the doors open. Patrick leads Jon in and presses the button for his floor. “Thanks, dude. You’re not so bad yourself,” Patrick says. He doesn’t think Jonny is going to remember any of this in the morning. 

“No, Pat, you have to say it.”

Patrick looks up at him, “Say what?”

“Say that I’m pretty,” Jonny pouts. 

“You’re very pretty, Tazer. The most beautiful princess in all the land.” The elevator dings again and the doors slide open. Patrick drags Jonny out and down the hall. He shifts Jonny’s weight so he can fish his keys out of his pocket and open the door. Patrick guides Jonny to his bedroom and helps him take his shoes and jeans off. 

Jonny whines and makes grabby hands at Patrick. “No. Stay Patrick.” Jonny mumbles something into his pillow that Patrick can’t quite understand. 

“What was that?” He asks as he, too, yanks his shoes and pants off on his way to Jonny’s bed. 

Jon rolls his head to the side, “Said I like having you in my bed.” 

Patrick smiles down at Jonny and climbs into the bed next to him. Jon reaches out and pulls Patrick up against his chest, nuzzling into the curls at the back of his head. Just before he drifts off to sleep he thinks he hears Jonny mutter, “Love you, Peeks.” But, he could just be dreaming. 

+1

It all comes to a head when Jonny’s out with a twisted ankle. They were playing the Kings and Kopitar tripped Jonny a bit too close to the boards and Jonny had spun into them, injuring his ankle. Patrick drove Jonny home after being checked out by the doctors and stayed the night to make sure he was okay. 

Patrick was gathering his things to get to morning skate the following morning. He grabbed a shake from the fridge and brought it out to the living room where Jonny was pouting on the couch with his ankle elevated and being iced, a nature doc playing on the TV. 

“Try not to do anything too stupid while I’m at practice. Use the fucking crutches when you need to get up. You’ll recover quicker if you don’t do stupid shit.” Patrick handed the shake to Jonny and leaned over and pecked him on the lips. “I’ll be back around 1. Text me what you want for lunch. Love you. Bye.” 

“Sushi please. Love you too.” Jonny mumbled when Patrick pulled away. 

Patrick was halfway to the practice rink when he realized what he had done. “Oh fuck.” Patrick was about to turn around, but the captain was out for the next couple of weeks and he had an ‘A’ while Jonny was out and he couldn’t miss a mandatory practice. 

The rest of the ride to the rink and the entire practice had Patrick thinking. Thinking about the last few months, fuck, the last few years. He and Jonny were dating. Patrick was not upset about that, not by a long shot. He was upset that he hadn’t realized he was in a serious, committed relationship with his best friend for at least the last six months. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Jonny slept in different places. Fuck, they even slept in the same bed most nights. They were at each other’s apartments all the time. When they were on the road, they would have the door open between the rooms. Sometimes things happen and Patrick would ‘accidentally’ fall asleep in Jonny’s bed when they were on the road. Nothing just regular bros didn’t do. On mornings like those, Patrick pretended to be asleep for as long as he could manage, just to bask in the feeling of being wrapped up in Jonny’s arms. 

Jonny was always around him and in his space, not that Patrick minded. They would always end up watching tape or games cuddled on one of their couches. Jonny knew exactly what to put in Patrick’s omelettes and Patrick knew he wasn’t going to get a pleasant word out of Jonny until halfway through his second cup of coffee. 

Patrick turned around where he was on the ice to see Duncs standing behind him. “I think I’m dating Jonny.”

Patrick didn’t get verbal response from Duncs because he started laughing so hard he fell into the ice. Patrick whacked him on the shins with his stick and skated away while Duncs remained practically in hysterics in the ice. 

Duncs found Patrick after practice undressing in his stall, “Sorry I laughed so hard. Just, you’re really fucking stupid sometimes.”

Patrick shot him and glare and continued to rip his gear off. After all, he did need to go home and talk to his boyfriend(???) about their relationship. 

“Peeks, you and Jonny have been attached at the hip for the past decade, I’m surprised it took this long for you to figure it out.”

Patrick sighed and slowed down his movements. He didn’t need to ruin his gear in his haste to leave. “When I left home this morning I kissed him and told him I love him. And he just said it right back after asking for sushi for lunch. Like it was no big deal. I didn’t even realize I did it until I was like 10 minutes away from the rink.” He flopped down into his stall and put his head in his hands. “I just was thinking and like, we’ve basically been dating for like six months. Who is in a relationship for that long and doesn’t realize it?”

Patrick looks up and sees that Duncs is struggling to contain his laughter, but he is containing it and for that Patrick is grateful. Once Duncs gets the laughter under control, he says, “Peekaboo, we all know how you two are about each other. I’m genuinely shocked you’ve not been together this whole time. We all love you both and support you no matter what.” Duncs pulled Patrick up and into a hug. “Now, go get your boy some sushi and tell him to get better fast. We need him if we wanna make the playoffs this year.”

Patrick shoved Duncan away and quickly got undressed and showered. He was out of the rink in no time and headed toward the sushi place Jonny loved. He picked up all of Jonny’s favorites and stopped by the grocery store to grab some eggs and veggies since he had the last of them that morning before practice. 

He made his way up to Jonny’s condo, waving at the doorman on his way up. He unlocked the door and pushed it open to find Jonny sprawled out on the couch sleeping. He quietly put the food away in the kitchen and put his gear bag in the spare room. He made his way back to the living room and turned off the tv. He sat down next to where Jonny was stretched out. Patrick took the melted ice pack off of Jonny’s ankle and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He gently carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair, trying not to startle him. 

“Jonny, baby, wake up,” Patrick whispered. “I brought home some sushi for you from your favorite place.”

Jonny grumbled and tried to roll away but was awoken by a shooting pain when he moved his ankle the wrong way. “Ow. Fuck.” 

Patrick reached over and readjusted Jonny’s foot until it was propped up on a spare throw pillow. “Be careful. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Jonny groaned and rolled his head until he was looking at Patrick. He gave him a soft smile and just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, replaced with shock. He sat up straight and flailed, grabbing onto Patrick’s arm in the process. 

“Pat, you.” Jonny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Pat, you kissed me and you said you love me.” He looks down at his hand that is currently gripping Patrick’s arm and whispered, “and then you left me.” He loosens his grip on Patrick and pulls away. Patrick gently grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. 

“Jonny, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re dating. I haven’t slept without you near me in months. We have date nights, like, weekly. Even the doctors just let me take you home no questions asked. Jonny, you’re my best friend,” Patrick takes a deep breath and looks Jonny straight in the eyes, “and I’m definitely in love with you.”

Jonny squeezes Patrick’s hand reassuringly and leans in slightly closer to him. “Patrick, I don’t know if you noticed, but I said I love you back.” He leans in and closes the space between them, gently kissing Patrick. He pulls away and smiles at the man in front of him. They were both a bit slow, but at least they got there in the end. Jon brought his hand up to the back of Patrick’s head and threaded his fingers through the soft hairs there. He pulled Patrick back in and kissed him again, this time with more intent. 

Patrick moaned into the kiss, but pulled away, breathing heavily. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I did get you sushi and I need to eat and nap before the game tonight.”

Jonny grumbled, but let Patrick get up and retrieve the food from the kitchen. They ate on the couch tucked up against each other, Patrick being careful not to jostle Jon and hurt his ankle. They finished their lunch and Patrick helped Jonny up into his crutches and down the hall the Jonny’s room. He stripped down to his boxers and helped Jon do the same. Jonny manoeuvred himself so his bad ankle was on the opposite side of the bed from Patrick so they could still cuddle. 

Patrick leaned up from his place on Jonny’s chest and placed a chaste kiss on Jonny’s lips. “I love you.”

Jonny looked down at the man in his arms and smiled. “I love you, too, Pat.” It may have taken longer than he would have liked, but he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited May 2020 to fix some typos and misspelling. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: walkingdisaster9119


End file.
